<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i saw you in a dream by lostinmorewaysthan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994412">i saw you in a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmorewaysthan1/pseuds/lostinmorewaysthan1'>lostinmorewaysthan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Grief/Mourning, Guitars, Nightmares, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, wanda plays guitar cause i love that idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmorewaysthan1/pseuds/lostinmorewaysthan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda taught herself guitar, and plays it when she wakes up from nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i saw you in a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was back in Novi Grad as it plummeted from the sky, debris in the train car rattling around her. Her insides felt hollow, and reality seemed like a distant memory. Everything around her was strange and unfamiliar, so unlike the city she had grown up in. Ultron's ripped out mechanical heart and corpse were lying next to her, and Wanda realized that she was going to die here, with no family, and no one left to remember her for who she used to be. No one came for her this time around. No red and gold hero swooped in to grab her at the last second. She sat in the train car as gravity pulled her away from the ground, weightless, and through a hole that had been blasted through the roof of the train car, a deep fear settling in the pit of her stomach. Her hair fanned around her head, getting blown around by the wind.</p><p>She wasn't prepared to die like this. The pain from the impact when the city finally hit the ground and she hit what remained of the city would be excruciating, she had no doubt. Maybe her consciousness would go fast, she hoped. Maybe she wouldn't have to endure any of it. She began to rise above the city, seeing the skyline she had called home for nineteen years at a completely new angle. It was almost a beautiful sensation, and Wanda wondered if this was what birds felt like when they dived in a free fall. But then the city slammed into the ground, and the buildings all collapsed in on themselves dust billowing in the air, and she had only a moment to take note of this before she too, hit the pavement. </p><p>Wanda's eyes shot open and she let out a small gasp, yanked from her nightmare into the comforting darkness of her room at the compound. Everything around her was calm and still, nothing like the dream she had just been pulled out of. She was on steady ground, only on the second floor of the Avengers Compound. Outside the window of her bedroom, she could see the wilderness that surrounded the Compound, a forest that stretched for miles and a lake, beautiful and glimmering in the moonlight. She gripped the side of her mattress, to reassure herself that she was on a steady, non-levitating surface. For a moment, she just stared out the window, letting herself calm down, and remember that she was safe now, not in any imminent mortal danger. She glanced at her phone, where the display read 2:36 in a white light that made her squint. She sighed, not really wanting to go back to sleep. </p><p>Recently, she had been having nightmares nearly every night, some worse than others. Her first month at the Compound had been blissfully dreamless, but soon her brain had decided that it was time to go full throttle as she slept. Tonight's dream wasn't horrible compared to some of the others she had, but she wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep and have a repeat of it. After a particularly bad dream, she would wake up to find half the room floating, her powers lashing out from the dream. The first time she had woken up to this, she had nearly dropped her computer on her head, only narrowly avoiding it and having it land on the mattress next to her. After the first incident, she had made sure all her heavy furniture was bolted to the ground, just in case. Ever since she had gotten her powers, her dreams had become more and more vivid, and harder and harder to forget as she eased in consciousness. The contents of her dreams changed constantly, whether it was the Hydra experiments, Ultron, her brother dying, over and over again, or her parents the moment before their apartment was torn apart by the shell. The saddest part was that sometimes she relished the horrorscapes of her family, because at least they were there, flesh and bone in her mind. Before she could let herself cry, she stood from the warm sheets, looking for something to distract herself with</p><p>Wanda grabbed her guitar from its stand and settled on her bed. Nothing else helped her calm down sometimes other than practicing music. She had picked up the hobby a couple of months after she had moved into the Avengers Compound, and she had been working at it ever since. She had gotten a beginners instructional book to start off, along with a music stand and a tuner. She had taught herself through a combination of music books and some helpful YouTube videos that helped where the books could not, showing her how to position her hands correctly and how to tune the instrument. Wanda loved her guitar immensely. The wood was light in the front, and around the sound hole, there was a sleek black ring that shone in the light coming from her window. The pic guard was a dark, dappled shade, a pretty contrast to the pale wood surrounding it. Wanda knew logically that it was a pretty standard looking guitar, but that didn't stop her from cherishing it. She considered it to be one of her most prized possessions, next only to a small photo that she had of her family. </p><p>Wanda set up her stand and turned her bedside lamp on. Starting off, she did a few exercises to warm up her fingers, practicing picking and getting her fingers to move more quickly from note to note. She didn't need any sheet music for this part. She had long ago committed the exercises to memory. She had gone from 80 bpm to 92 bpm in the last couple of weeks, which she considered an  accomplishment. Her fingers had calloused over the past few months, and it was a lot less painful now when she played. Vision had been warning her off the strain that guitar playing would have on her hands, and was always making sure that she was proactive in not pulling any tendons in her fingers. At that, she would laugh and assure him that she wasn't even playing enough for any sort of damage like that to occur, but inside, it gave her a warm feeling to know that he cared enough to take the time to find out and warn her. The warm-ups were comfortable in their predictability, nearly muscle memory at this point, with their steady rhythm and note pattern. As she fell into the beat, she let her thoughts fade away.</p><p>After she finished the warm up, she flipped through one of her music books, looking for a piece to practice, until she landed on a slow piece that she had practiced a couple of times the week before. She played the first notes, and fell into the music. Whenever she played music, she felt like the world melted around her. Everything was still there, and she was still aware of the how the soft comforter felt under her crossed legs, and the glow of moonlight out of her window washing over her cluttered desk, but she was transported through the music, her attention going to those little black dots on the pages, and long lines and staccato markings that made something special to her. The feeling of terror and apprehension still lingering faded too, until they were only a dull grey in the back of her memory. The song ended with a quiet, fading whole note, and she set down the guitar, staring out of her window for a moment. </p><p>It had been five months since Sokovia fell out of the sky, and some days, Wanda couldn't get rid of the empty feeling that lived in her chest. There were moments when she would see or hear something that she knew Pietro would find hilarious, and nearly file it away to tell him about later, before she remembered and lost the happiness she had been feeling a moment earlier. There were still reminders of him everywhere, from the way she always sought out his mind when she felt lonely, hoping for some connection, to how she always felt a moment of hope when a blast of wind gusted up her hair.</p><p>She missed Novi Grad, and how everything was old and beautiful, even run down buildings with their wrought iron railings and red tiled roofs. She never had even noticed things like that until she arrived here, where most of the things she saw were sleek and new, and the old things that she did see were imposing structures of stone and granite. It didn't feel like home. But of course, her home was impossible to return to now, just rubble and a gaping hole in the earth. </p><p>She usually pushed the empty feeling away, and busied herself with training, or going down to the common room to read and listen to the other Avengers go about their day. Sam had even started to try to get her into American TV shows, but much to his dismay she was not so much a fan of Game of Thrones as she was of Jane The Virgin, which Sam wouldn't admit that he liked, but always begrudgingly sat down to watch anyways, and were occasionally joined by Natasha. Sometimes she and Vision would play Uno in the common room, since it was one of the only games he couldn't immediately win by guessing probability. He still won most of the time, but Wanda had won a couple of games in between by a small margin. But there were always these lonely dusks, when she laid awake in her room, trying to chase away the ghosts by herself. She didn't mind so much, but there were so many nights where she hoped that she wouldn't always have to do this alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely sure why I even posted this, it was just going to sit in my computer, but I'm very excited about WandaVision right now, and just felt like writing something short from Wanda's POV, cause I love her.</p><p>Also, I have never played guitar, so let me know if I got something wrong, I'm just going off of my musical experience playing the saxophone and some surface level research.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>